Risen
by LittleBoomBoom
Summary: October is a time for Halloween, for little pranks to pull just to get a tiny scare. But when people start to show up dead, it's not just pranks. It's real, and just to get to Danny.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't what the deal is with me posting all these stories... I guess I have Fall fever, I _love _fall. What can I say, I'm a Fall baby. I finally got an idea for a horror story, but this is my first one, so go easy on me... please?**

**Post PP**

* * *

It was already Fall, and October had crept its way to Amity Park. Every leaf you laid eyes on was either red, brown, orange or yellow, the weather wasn't too cold yet wasn't too hot, and to top it off, Halloween was approaching quickly. You could see decorations on almost every house. Well, _almost_ every house. The Manson house, as proper as it was, was just plain, white, and boring, as usual. Much to Sam's objection, her parents didn't really enjoy Halloween, and Sam could barely put any decorations on the inside without her mother throwing a hissy fit. So Sam took it upon herself to decorate her own room, which was already filled with paintings she made of her favorite horror characters, and crafts she had made, including masks, skeleton chains and fake pumpkins with a candle inside each, giving it an orange glow. I think it was safe to say, Fall was Sam's favorite season.

It was a Sunday, and school was tomorrow much to Sam's distaste, and she decided to spend it drawing. This time she made up her own horror character. She must have sketched for more than an hour before she was done. She blew away the eraser shavings and fully looked at the picture. A confused look spread across her features. It was just a girl, with long hair and kind eyes, who looked too innocent for anything. She didn't even realize she had drawn that; it wasn't scary in the least. She was about to rip the page out of her sketch book, but her door was suddenly kicked open, making her jump.

"Guess what I got?" Danny said as he entered her room.

"A paramedic? I think my heart just lodged into my throat." She said, hand over her heart. He was about to retort, but the new look to her room distracted him.

"Whoa, it looks like Halloween threw up in here... But in a good way," He added quickly, seeing the look she was giving him.

"Yeah, yeah, just tell me what you got." He pulled three thin, white strips of paper out of his back pocket and held it in front of him.

"Three tickets to the scream festival. One for you, one for me and one for Tucker. Now tell me how much you love me," She took the tickets out of his hand and examined them.

"Cool!"

"That's not telling me how much you love me." She whacked him in the chest as he sat down next to her on her bed. She groaned and hung her head back.

"My parents aren't going to let me go once they found out it's a Halloween themed park. You might want to disguise it as a date."

"As far as they know, we're just going to the movies... With Tucker." She smiled.

"That's a good Danny." He smiled and looked down at her sketchbook, but before he could lay eyes on anything, she close it and dragged it to her nightstand.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Nothing important." He shrugged and stretched before getting off the bed. "You're leaving already?"

"Yup, I got to start the homework I forgot I had." She scoffed. Typical. He took the tickets back before leaning over and kissing her before heading out the door. She waited to hear the front door close until she opened her sketch book. She tore the picture out and looked at it. She didn't know what it was, but it gave her a bad vibe. She crumpled it up and threw it in her trash, expecting to never see it again.

* * *

**I know it's short, but it's just the first chapter, basically just a prologue... kind of...**

**If you love Fall like me, you should review, if you don't like Fall... you should review anyway :3**

**So please leave a review... _please_?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this chapter is kind of all over the place, but I couldn't think of a way to make it separate topics for separate chapters so yeah... Just bare with me...**

* * *

The next day was a school day, much to _everyone's _displeasure. Sam and Danny sat in the cafeteria waiting for Tucker, who was supposed to be here in the beginning of the period. Danny looked around as Sam poked at her food.

"What's taking him so long? Maybe I should text him..." He started.

"Calm down, he probably just got held up." Sam said.

"For twenty minutes? Come on, let's go look for him." She sighed as he got up and dragged her along with him. As they exited the cafeteria, he took her hand in his and led her as he searched the hallways.

"Danny, why are you so paranoid? He's just a little late."

"Because if you haven't noticed, bad things happen near Halloween."

"Why? Just because of that one Fright Night incident in freshman year? And by the way, that was kind of your fault." He looked back at her and gave her a look, and she just smiled sheepishly at him. She suddenly looked over his shoulder and gasped. He turned around to see Tucker lying up against the lockers, and what looked like a wound in his shoulder. He rushed to his side hurriedly.

"Oh my God Tucker, what happened?" He asked in a panic.

"I... don't remember..." He grunted out.

"What do you mean you don't remember?"

"I think I got hit in the head,"

"Do you remember who did this?"

"I don't remember... I knew I should have had wheat thins for breakfast... Those little wheat thins always make you smarter," Danny gave him a confused look before hearing Sam laugh over his shoulder. He looked over at her to see her leaning against a locker still laughing, and soon Tucker started laughing along with her. Danny's confused look turned into one of anger as he looked at Tucker.

"Tell me this isn't a joke." Tucker continued to laugh as he stood up next to Sam and wiped what looked like blood off his shoulder.

"It is. This is just fake blood Danny." Tucker said. Sam stopped laughing as she saw Danny's look of anger and cleared her throat as she looked away.

"That wasn't funny."

"Oh come on, you're over reacting. It was just a stupid, little prank." She said.

"Toying with my emotions isn't a prank."

"...That's kind of the whole point of a prank," Tucker muttered. Danny shook his head as he started back to the cafeteria. Sam looked at Tucker.

"He's _really _mad."

"I've noticed. Come on, we better go apologize." They followed him back into the cafeteria and sat down in front of him as he glared down at the table. It might be hard to get him to forgive them, he held grudges, for a long time.

"Danny, come on, we're sorry. But we couldn't help it, I mean, this is October, the time for horrifying pranks that we can all laugh about later," Tucker started.

"I'm not laughing."

"Come on, pranks are supposed to be funny. Okay, I admit ours was a little harsh on you, but if you want, we can all team up together and prank someone else," Danny finally looked up from the table and looked across at them.

"Okay, I get where you're coming from. But I'm not going to be apart of it... Unless you're pranking Lancer." He said, making Sam and Tucker laugh.

"Hey, speaking of Lancer, I heard him say something about a new student."

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I heard her father's in an insane asylum."

"Tucker, it's hard enough to come to a new school, don't make up rumors about her." He shrugged.

"I'm just saying, that's what I heard," He muttered. As Sam looked up over Danny's shoulder, what she saw shook her to her very core. There, standing in the cafeteria, was the character Sam had drawn yesterday in her sketch book, except she was real. Every detail was the same as what she had drawn, her face, her hair, this innocent eyes. But instead of the black and white picture, her hair was bright orange and her eyes were blue. It was beginning to scare her. Danny saw Sam staring and looked over his should at the girl.

"That must be the new girl. Should I invite her to sit with us?" He asked.

"Uhh," Sam started, but Tucker interrupted her.

"Go ahead dude," Danny waved the girl over, and for a minute, she didn't come, as if she thought he was referring to someone else. But as he looked at her, she came over and sat down. "So, you're new?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, you can call me Mona." She said.

"I'm Danny, that's my best friend Tucker and that's my girlfriend Sam," Danny said. Mona waved at Sam who awkwardly waved back. She had to admit, it was a little weird, she didn't know if this was a coincidence or if a ghost had something to do with it.

"So, is it true about your dad?" Tucker asked. Sam hit his arm hard.

"Tucker!"

"It's okay. It is true, but at least he'll get better there." Mona answered.

"We'll, I guess there's an upside to everything." Danny said. As Sam was about to say something, Dash came over to their table.

"Hey Fenton, I heard you're going to the scream fest," He said.

"Yeah,"

"Well, I'm going and I'm bringing a friend from another school. I was thinking we should all go together." Danny looked over at Sam and Tucker who shrugged, signaling that they didn't really care if they came.

"Sure."

"Sweet. See you there," He said before getting up and going back over to his table. Danny looked over at Mona, she was new and needed to make new friends, he didn't want to be rude and not invite her.

"Mona, do you want to come with us?" He asked. Sam opened her mouth to protest, but didn't say anything. She knew it wasn't a good idea to say anything here.

"Are you sure?" He nodded. "Well, okay then." The bell rang and they all left to go to their next class. Sam, Danny, and Tucker all walked to Lancer's class. Tucker walked in, but Sam stopped Danny before he went in.

"We need to talk later," She said before proceeding into class.

* * *

**Second chapter, I think it's kind of weak though honestly...**

**Review please... _please_? ...Pretty please? ...I should really wait to update until it's actually October... That would kind of make sense..._  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally, this is where it starts to pick up... I think...**

**Whoop! It's October :DD**

**And to those worried about Mona, don't worry. I would never add a new character for no reason. Every character has a purpose, so don't sweat it.**

* * *

After school, Sam, Danny and Tucker all walked to Sam's house. Danny and Tucker talked and joked all the way there, but there was tension between Danny and Sam. She hadn't told him what she wanted to talk about, and when he heard 'we need to talk', he feared the worst.

They got to her house and climbed the stairs to her room. Tucker looked around; the room gave him a creepier vibe than before.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Danny asked quite nervously.

"Mona." She said. Danny and Tucker looked at each other before laughing. Sam crossed her arms as she watched them.

"Are you telling me you're jealous of a girl _we just met_?" Tucker asked.

"No, that's not it. I drew a picture yesterday, and it looked exactly like her." Danny and Tucker looked at each other, exchanging confused glances. Sam rolled her eyes and went over to her tiny trash can. She dug the paper out and uncrumpled it, showing it to Danny and Tucker. "I drew this yesterday, it was meant to be a horror character." Danny took the paper and looked at it, raising an eyebrow. The drawing had a shocking resemblance to Mona, and Tucker leaned over to see the picture.

"So what? It's just a coincidence." He said.

"_I _don't think so..."

"What, you think a ghost did this?" Danny asked. She nodded. "I hate to break it to you Sam, but I don't remember any ghosts having the power to bring drawings to life."

"Then it's a new ghost." She said.

"But my ghost sense hasn't gone off. Face it Sam, it's just a coincidence." Danny said, crumpling the piece of paper and throwing it to her. She caught it with a sigh and threw it back into the trash.

"Are you sure you're not just... jealous?" Tucker tried again with an amused smile. Just the thought of her being jealous killed him, he just had to tease her about it.

"I don't get jealous Tucker... at least not that easily." Danny looked over at Tucker and nodded, and Sam sent him a glare in response. "You guys are evil."

"_We're _evil? Have you seen your room? It's like evil central," Tucker said.

"And still way better than yours." Danny smiled and got up off the bed, taking ahold of Tucker's shoulder.

"Well, I'm going to go home and get ready for to tonight," He started.

"You're going to get ready to be scared shitless? How, by wearing an adult diaper?" Sam said.

"Exactly." He said, making her laugh. Him and Tucker started to walk out but not before a goodbye. "We'll see you tonight," He shouted over his shoulder.

"Bye." She sat down on her bed and grabbed her sketch book from off the nightstand. She opened it up, and the first page it opened to was the drawing. Her eyes widened as she looked from the page to the garbage. She threw her sketch book aside and hurried over to the trash can, getting on her knees as she tore through it. She checked every piece of paper in there, but the picture wasn't there. That didn't make any sense. She _tore it out_ and _threw it away. _Danny and Tucker even watched her do it. She got up and slowly backed away from the trash before running out if her room.

"Danny! Tucker! Wait up!" Sam raced outside of her house but stopped in the doorway, checking the sidewalks to see which way Danny and Tucker had chosen to go. She saw them down the road and ran to catch up to them. Danny looked over his shoulder and turned and caught her as she practically ran into him.

"Well, if you didn't want us to leave you could've just said so," He said.

"No, it's not that." She started.

"So, you _wanted _us to leave," Tucker said.

"No! Just listen, something _really_ weird just happened." Danny nodded, urging her to go on. "I opened my sketch book, and my drawing was still in there, when _you _even saw me throw it out." Danny raised an eyebrow and looked back at Tucker before looking at Sam.

"Tucker, you go on, I think I'm going to walk Sam back home." Sam groaned as Danny turned her the other way towards her house.

"You probably think I'm crazy now." She said.

"I just think you're paranoid about tonight."

"Hell no! You think I'm scared of a Halloween theme park? Look, I'll even prove it to you." Danny followed her inside her house and climbed the stairs to her room. She took her sketch book off the bed and flipped through it, but the picture wasn't there. She looked at the book with a confused expression before flipping through it again. Danny went over to the trash can and picked up a ball of paper next to it and uncrumpled it, revealing the drawing.

"Are you talking about this?" He asked. She dropped her sketch book onto the bed and grabbed the paper from him.

"It was _just _in my sketch book," He raised an eyebrow.

"Is this supposed to be a prank to freak me out? Because it's not working."

"No. Danny, this is really freaking me out." He didn't really know what was going on, but it clearly was scaring Sam. He didn't see what was happening, but that didn't mean he couldn't comfort her.

"Okay, how about I stay here until it's time to leave?" He said, throwing his backpack on her bed.

"Okay."

"And we can do our homework together."

"Okay."

"Then we can make out." For the first time since all the madness, she finally cracked a smile.

"Nice try."

* * *

**So the next chapter is where it _really _starts to pick up MWHAHAHAHA**

**And hey, if you guys are bored, go and check out my other stories, they're all something different to read**

**So please leave a review... please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I already updated this week... but what the hell, I might as well update again**

**Okay, _this _is where it starts to pick up... Yaaaaayyy**

**Me and my friend just finished three covers today (EPIC THUMBS UP) and now we just need videos for them, so I'm going to have to work on that...**

* * *

It was nearing five o'clock, and Tucker walked over to Sam's so him, Sam and Danny could all drive to the scream fest together. When they arrived, they were actually surprised at how big the place was. There had to be probably three different haunted houses, two horror rides, and three thrill rides in the dark. Sam nodded in approvment.

"Oh yeah, this is going to be good," She looked back at Tucker. "Just try not to wet yourself." Tucker sent her a glare as Danny got out of the driver's side and rounded the car.

"Hey, I suggested an adult diaper." He said.

"That still concerns me." As the three of them approached the entrance, they spotted Dash, Mona and the friend Dash had told them about waiting for them. Danny approached them all with Sam and Tucker behind him.

"I see you met Mona," He said.

"Yeah, she's pretty cool," Dash said, a timid smile appearing on Mona's face.

"At least we all get along."

"_Almost_ all," Sam muttered, making Tucker nudge her with his elbow as an attempt to shut her up.

"This is Carrie, she goes to Brendrent High," They waved politely, and she seemed really outgoing and nice, and Dash's type. "So who's ready to get scared shitless?"

"I already am," Sam muttered again, earning another nudge by Tucker, but even harder this time.

For most of the time, the usual people went together on the rides. But they had to mix it up for a few rides. Like when Dash and Carrie went on a ride together, Danny and Tucker would go together, and to Sam's displeasure, she had to go with Mona. She couldn't really enjoy the rides when Mona was the one ruining them for her.

As they walked to the next ride, Sam stayed back a bit, straying from the group a little. Danny looked over his shoulder and pulled her to him.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Do I have to remind you about a little meltdown you had only hours ago?" She ignored him and looked around, spotting another haunted house, but it was one you walked through and had people and objects jump out at you.

"Hey, who wants to do this one?" She asked. Everyone seemed to step back, as if that could protect them. She looked at Danny. "Danny?"

"Uhh, not in the mood to wet myself," He said, making her roll her eyes.

"Dash?" She asked. He looked at it before looking back at her.

"Ehh, what the hell,"

"Woohoo! Let's go," They raced in, seeing there was no line. Danny turned to talk to Tucker, but Mona got in the way and practically stood right in front of Tucker. Danny backed up a bit at the sudden closeness. He didn't want to be awkward and not say anything, so he tried to think of things to talk about.

"Uhh, so how are you liking the park so far?" He asked.

"It's actually scarier than I thought, but you haven't been on a lot of rides with me," She said.

"Well, I'm just trying to rotate with everybody. In all honesty, I wanted to go on more rides with Sam." Mona seemed to get annoyed with that.

"Why? Nothing scares her. _I_ actually need someone strong to lean on when _I_ get scared." Now, after talking, Danny really hoped Sam would come out quickly. Mona obviously liked him, well, that's the vibe he was getting from her. He thought that with his girlfriend with him and all, he wouldn't have to deal with this. He was obviously wrong.

Finally, Sam and Dash both came out, howling like it was the best thing ever.

"Dude! You have to go in there!" Dash said.

"Uhh, pass." Dash scoffed.

"Fine, at least go on that one." Dash started, pointing to an in door haunted house. Basically, you sat in a seat in the dark, and as the seat goes around the inside, objects would spring out at you and what was supposed to be lightening struck. Danny looked at Dash.

"Challenge accepted!" They raced inside and as they got closer to the front, decided who they were going with.

"I call Fenton, I want to see if he screams like a girl." Dash said with an amused smile. Danny smirked.

"Bring it on."

"But I wanted to go with Danny," Mona started.

"Just go with Carrie." Dash said. Mona looked at Carrie who just waved back. They all got in a seat; Dash and Danny together, Carrie and Mona together, and Sam and Tucker together. As the ride went on, neither Tucker or Sam was interested in the ride.

"So, do you really think that a ghost has something to do with Mona?" Tucker asked. He may have been joking and doubting her before, but he really wanted to know what was going on.

"Yes. It can't be a coincidence. I really think something weird is going on."

"But, if she was meant to be a horror character, why is she all nice and shy?" Sam opened her mouth to say something, but just then, the ride stopped and all the lights turned off. Tucker and Sam looked around. "Is this part of the ride?"

"_PLEASE REMAIN SEATED, WE ARE EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES_." Was heard over the loud speaker. Sam huffed.

"Great." She said sarcastically. The ride did not continue, but the lights went on, and as soon as it did, there was a scream.

Danny looked at Dash and immediately went ghost, flying to where the scream came from. He only saw Mona alone in the seat, trembling in the corner.

"What happened?" He asked. All she did was point behind him, and he turned to see Carrie. On the floor. Not moving. Pale.

She was dead.

* * *

**:O Wheeeeee...**

**So I'm almost done writing this story, I already know how it ends and stuff like that... I just need the in between stuff**

**So review please... I lurv youuuuuu :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's very gross out right now... Ew**

**And I found out what I'm going to be for Halloween... Yes, I go Trick or Treating. Hello, free candy. **

* * *

Honestly, Danny didn't know what to do. He was afraid, he wasn't saying he wasn't, he was actually terrified. But he was supposed to be helping, freaking out wasn't going to help anyone. But he had never been this close to a corpse, hell, he's never even seen a real corpse, if you're not counting ghosts. Even ghosts were different though, at least they'd move, and their eyes would follow you and basically, they just acted alive. But Carrie, she just laid there, not moving, dead eyes staring into space.

"What happened?" He finally asked Mona.

"I... I don't know. The lights went off, and when they came back on... She was just like that." Mona was able to spit out. Danny looked at Carrie more closely. It looked like she didn't have a scratch on her, almost like she literally just... dropped dead. He heard the sounds of footsteps coming towards them and looked behind him to see Sam and Tucker coming towards him.

"Danny, what's-" Sam gasped as she saw Carrie lying there. Her first instinct was to look at Mona. It made sense, she was the last one seen with her. Sam looked at Danny before suddenly leaving the ride.

"Sam, wait!" Danny was going to follow her, but Tucker stopped him.

"Just, do what you have to do here, I'll go talk to Sam." He said. Danny sighed before nodding, signaling Tucker to go after her. It was starting to get crazy, ambulances, crime investigators, police, but Tucker managed to find Sam in the back of Danny's car, knees curled up to her chest. She wasn't feeling good, well, when you saw the corpse of a friend you wouldn't exactly feel great.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Do I look okay?" It was weird, they both knew she was terrified, yet her voice didn't shake at all. Tucker climbed into the car and closed the door, making his way to the back and sitting next to her.

"So, what's upsetting you? Mona, Carrie, or everything?" He asked.

"Everything... mostly Mona."

"You think she did this?"

"Who else? Mona was the last person with Carrie and she just suddenly ends up dead?" Tucker sighed as Sam went on. "You didn't see it. It's terrifying knowing Mona could do that."

"_If_ she did it."

"She did! Why can't you except this is obviously the work of a sick ghost. It bought my character to life and now she's going around killing." Tucker raised an eyebrow. "We've faced crazy things together Tucker, don't look at me like I'm insane." He nodded before looking down, maybe she was right. Maybe it wasn't a coincidence. Maybe Mona was just a character come to life. But he needed proof.

"Okay, so, enlighten me. How can you know _for sure_ that Mona is your character?" She breathed out, tilting her head up, feeling sick again.

"For one, when I was making her up, I thought about her history. I wanted her father to have multiple personality disorder, you know, so the 'crazy' can run in the family."

"Okay... That explains why her father is in an insane asylum. What else?" Sam looked at him.

"Her name."

"What about her name?"

"Her _real_ name is-" Suddenly the car door opened, scaring them even more, if that was possible. Danny came in and shut the door.

"Are you guys alright?" He asked.

"Peachy." Sam said, it was meant to sound sarcastic, but she didn't have the energy for the effort. The color was drained com her face, she was sweating, the bottom line was, she looked sick. He laid the back of his hand on her cheek.

"You look really sick, I'm driving you home." He said as he switched to the driver's seat.

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about it, I did my part." He started the car, and the movements of the car started to make her feel even sicker. Tucker leaned over to her.

"What is it?" He whispered.

"What?" She asked.

"Her real name,"

"Right, it's-"

"What are _you_ two whispering about?" Danny asked, looking at them from the rear view mirror. Sam shook her head nonchalantly, signaling Tucker not to say anything.

"She's just admitting how scared she really was." He said. A scoff died in Danny's throat.

"I don't blame you." Danny dropped Tucker off first, before heading back to Sam's house. He practically carried her to her room and placed her on her bed. He stood up beside her bed and crossed his arms.

"Today didn't really end as planned did it?" He asked. She shook her head, but she felt a sharp pain in her forehead. "You should sleep, maybe it will help." He was about to leave, but Sam grabbed his hand.

"You might as well stay," She said. In all honesty, Sam was terrified. There was no way she was sleeping alone tonight, if she even fell asleep at all, and she knew Danny felt the same way. She would have invited Tucker to stay over too if she hadn't felt so nauseous in the car. Danny looked at the door before moving to the other side of the bed.

"Okay." He slid under the covers and Sam turned to wrap her arms around him. "...Just between us, I'm kind of scared to sleep alone too." If it didn't take so much effort, Sam would have scoffed. They knew each other too well.

* * *

**Ugh, it's so corny... mer**

**This is actually shorter than I thought it'd be... Oh, and I'm working on another story, and it has Vlad :DDDD**

**Anyway, please review, I'm gonna go get a Danny Phantom figurine... if I have money...**


	6. Chapter 6

**I really didn't want to update yet... but what the hell?**

******LOL You guys are freaking out over Mona's name. It's not really a big deal... well, kind of...Whatever, you'll find out...**

**Honestly, so far this is the only story that involves Tucker _a lot _that I've made recently. The whole thing is basically Sam and Tucker plotting together... But don't think I hate on Tucker, I lurv him. It's just I make mostly Sam and Danny stories where I mostly focus on Sam and Danny**

**But seriously...**

**I LURV TUCKER WITH ALL MY HEART**

* * *

The next day at school was a mess. People kept on asking about Carrie, even people who didn't even _know_ her. Dash was a mess, and he didn't show up for school. Honestly, Danny didn't even know why him, Tucker and Sam showed up today. They were_ all _a mess after what had happened. At lunch, Danny, Tucker, Sam and Mona were all quiet, not because it was awkward, but because they were all still shocked. But Sam was the most uncomfortable out of all of them. Tucker suddenly looked at her.

"Sam, you don't look so good," He started. She gave him a confused expression.

"What?"

"Maybe you should go to the nurse," Danny started to get up to volunteer, but Tucker stopped him. "I'll bring her, just chill here for a while." Tucker lifted Sam from the table by her elbow and led her outside the cafeteria. He stopped in the hallway and looked at her.

"...I'm very confused." Sam said.

"You're not going to the nurse. You're going to tell me more about Mona. Let's start with why you don't want Danny to know." She scoffed.

"Because he doesn't believe me anyway. I don't want him to think I'm going crazy. _You_ are already seeing it my way, I might as well discuss it with you." Tucker sighed and crossed her arms.

"As much as I don't like keeping secrets from Danny, I'll let this one slide... for now." Sam nodded. "Now spill."

"Well... Do you know her real name?" She asked. Tucker shook his head.

"No. Everyone, even the teachers call her Mona."

"Her name is Desdemona."

"...So?"

"It means 'of the devil'."

"So?" He said again.

"_So_, it can't just be a coincidence that all these things line up." As Sam and Tucker talked, Danny and Mona stayed at the lunch table. Danny had his arms on the table, laying his head on them. Mona tapped her fingers on the table before retreating them.

"Are you still... on edge about... you know," She asked.

"I think everyone is... I mean, I've been in some gruesome battles but somehow that was just... different." He said.

"At least you've got people around you to lean on."

"Yeah, I guess." She reached out and touched his arm.

"_I'm _here to lean on," He slowly sat up straight, retreating his arms.

"Yeah..." He felt so awkward around her. But just because he knew she liked him didn't mean he would ignore her. That was just rude, and besides, she knew he was going out with Sam, she wouldn't actually make a move and try to get in the way of that... Would she? "I'm gonna go check on Sam," He got up from the table and made his way out of the cafeteria, but didn't have to go far. He saw Sam and Tucker in the hallway arguing and approached them.

"What's going on?" He asked. Sam and Tucker both looked at him.

"Sam refuses to let me take her to the nurse." Tucker lied. Danny sighed.

"Just let him take you, better safe than sorry. I'll go with you." Sam looked at Tucker as Danny turned her down the hallway to the nurse's.

"Wait, I forgot something in the cafeteria." She said.

Mona sat at the table alone, until a girl came over to her and sat down. Mona had seen her before, she was one of the girls that always hung around Dash and Kwan and Paulina and Star. Her name was Kerri. She had blond hair and brown eyes and looked way too over peppy.

"I heard you talking to Danny," She started.

"Yeah, so?" Mona asked. All of a sudden, the nice, shy girl everyone saw turned snobby and snarky. Even Kerri was a little surprised.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you not to waste your time. I mean, Danny is totally in love with Sam, I can't say the same about her, she doesn't even look interested when she's with him... But I'm getting off topic, the point is, Danny will _never _leave Sam. Trust me, I know." The bell rang and Kerri got up. "Come on, I'll walk you to class." As they moved away from the table, Sam went over and grabbed her backpack, but not before hearing everything. Is that what people really thought if her? That she didn't even like Danny? Sure, she wasn't very affectionate, but that didn't mean she didn't like him. Normally, she didn't care what other people thought of her, but this was different. Especially if Danny could feel the same way they thought.

She sighed and started to leave the cafeteria, walking slowly through the hallways. Danny and Tucker told her to go to the nurse, but they had to get back to class. She really just wanted to get back to class also, but she knew Danny would be mad that she didn't obey him. As she walked through the doors of the nurse's office, practically all the nurses were all together, working on one student. Sam walked over to see Kerri, and what she saw shocked her. Kerri had a bloody nose, black eyes, bruising everywhere, and honestly, her outcome didn't look so good.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"We don't know. Mona brought her in, saying she got in a tousle after lunch. We're just doing what we can until the ambulance comes." One of the nurses answered, and that was all she said before she rushed Sam out and closed the door.

Sam stood there in shock for a moment. Someone could actually _do that_ to Kerri? It wasn't just anyone. It was Mona. She knew it was.

* * *

**Ew, I have the PSAT tomorrow then I'm going pumpkin picking... I don't think I'm going to be in a very good mood after taking a three hour test...**

**So anyway, review please.**

**I'm going to go eat food now because I'm a hungry, hungry hippo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nyeah! Seventh chapter! So this story will have like, twelve chapters... Why do all my stories end around the number twelve?**

**And I-Am-My-Own-Biggest-Mystery, you can hate Mona all you want. Or like her. But how ever you feel, it might change after this story is over...**

**And Hurricane Sandy almost killed me... if you want to see how you can check out my youtube channel that will have that video up soon. If you go to the link on my profile, the page it leads you to has my youtube link on it. I deserve four or five reviews on this chapter for not dying...**

**I hope you guys were safe**

* * *

Sam sat on her bed, knees curled up to her chest. Tucker sat at her computer desk, supposedly doing homework. He scratched the side of his head before looking at her.

"I heard Kerri got injured." He said.

"Yeah."

"I think she was in a fight."

"It wasn't a fight." His eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "And... because of her injuries... she didn't make it... She was bleeding internally and no one caught it in time..." Tucker's jaw dropped. He just thought she got a little black eye, but it was obviously beyond what he thought.

"What? What happened." Sam looked down at her bed, knowing he'd just accuse her of bing jealous or paranoid when she told him.

"Mona did it." She said, almost in a whisper.

"Come on Sam, look-"

"No, _you_ look. Carrie was last seen alive with Mona, then she suddenly dies when out of view. Kerri was last seen with Mona, and suddenly dies because of internal bleeding from a beating. This _isn't _a coincidence." Tucker sighed and got up from the computer, pacing back and forth in front of her bed. He was doubting her because he was judging Mona like a person, and that he couldn't believe she could kill. But it was time to stop judging her like that and start judging her as a ghost's creation.

"Okay, fine. I guess it's possible. I'm still not sure though..."

"But I am. Just please trust my instinct." He nodded.

"Okay. So what's the plan?" She switched from the fetal position to kneeling on her bed.

"We need to get Danny's laptop to access his files on all the ghosts."

"And how are we gonna get that? Danny doesn't let anyone on his laptop." Sam crossed his arms.

"I'm his girlfriend, I can persuade him."

"Ew."

"I never said how, sicko." She went over to her computer and unplugged it, the screen going from white to black.

"Hey! I was on Doomed!"

"Just trust me." As she got out from under the computer, Danny walked in, throwing his backpack on the bed.

"Hey." He said.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked.

"What?"

"Can I use your laptop?"

"Uh, no."

"Why not?"

"Because that laptop is only for ghost files, with information even _you guys _don't know about."

"But my computer crapped out on me and Dad took my laptop with him on a business trip and I need to write a paper."

"Go to the library."

"You might want to get on your knees right now Sam." Tucker said. Sam gave him a look before throwing a pillow at him. She shook her head at him before turning to Danny again.

"Please? You can even watch me write it." She tried again. Tucker gave her a confused look, but she held out a hand to signal him to wait. Danny squinted his eyes at her before sighing.

"Fine. I'll go get it." He went ghost before disappearing, and Sam turned to Tucker as he looked at her.

"How are you supposed to access his files when he's watching you?" He asked.

"Danny can't even stay awake during Lancer's class, you really think he's going to stay awake watching me write a paper?"

"...Good point." She jumped back onto her bed and Tucker sat at her computer desk, even though he couldn't go on it. Danny phased through the floor, holding his laptop. He turned back to his human form as he walked over to Sam. He held the laptop out to her, but when she went to grab it, he pulled it away.

"Don't be a buttmunch." She said. He rolled his eyes and handed her the laptop, laying down next to her as she turned it on.

"Password?" She asked.

"Valerie."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm kidding. You really think I'm going to give you my real password?" He turned the laptop away from her as he put in his password and clicked on the 'notes' icon and gave it back to her.

She dragged out the paper as long as she could, hoping Danny would eventually get bored and leave or even just fall asleep. She was up to two thousand words when she finally looked over at him. He was laying on his side, out cold.

"Tucker," She called. He went over to her and looked at the laptop from over her shoulder. She shrunk the window down before clicking on the ghost tab, but a tiny box came up. "Damnit, I need a password." She said.

"Try 419." Tucker said.

"You really think he's stupid enough to make it his birthday?" She said sarcastically as she typed it in. She gave Tucker a look as the program opened. "...Oh. Maybe he is."

"Don't look at me, he's _your _boyfriend."

"So? He's _your _best friend." They looked over at Danny as he rolled over so his back was facing them. Tucker put a finger over his lips and Sam nodded, scrolling through the different ghosts. "Which ghost has powers remotely close to bringing things to life?" She asked quietly.

"Uhh, I don't know, Johnny 13's shadow could have something to do with it." She clicked on the picture and read through the notes, which had his powers, ghosts he was associated with, and even some stories that had happened. She shook her head.

"I don't know about him."

"Wait!" Tucker said. He pointed to a picture of the Ghost Writer. "It could be the Ghost Writer. Remember that time during Christmas he was able to-" Danny stirred, and Sam exited out of the program, and clicked back to the paper as he opened his eyes.

"Good afternoon sleepy head," She said. He sat up and put his head in his hands.

"Aww, I fell asleep?" He asked.

"Obviously."

"For how long?"

"Not very long." She shut down his laptop and gave it back to him. "Here, I'm done."

"Thanks." He said groggily as he put it on her nightstand. He laid down and turned over on his side again, having no interest in staying awake.

"Well, I'll talk to you later." Tucker said. He picked up his backpack and waved at her before leaving. Sam looked over at Danny, and thought back about what Kerri had said. Did people really think Sam didn't return Danny's feelings? That didn't matter to her, what mattered was what Danny thought.

"Hey Danny? Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Does it bother you that I'm not very affectionate?" He turned over to look at her.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"To get your answer, which I still need."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I heard someone talking and they said I didn't look happy with you and I just wanted to know how you felt because I don't want you to feel that way-" He sat up and interrupted her rant.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down. You're upset because of what _someone else _said about you?" She nodded. "Look, people just don't see how we are when we're alone. It's not like you don't show _any _affection, and you don't need to. _I_ know how you feel, and I don't care what other people think." She smiled.

"Thanks Danny."

"Isn't it better to actually go to the person you're in a relationship instead of worrying about it?" She looked at him before shaking her head.

"Nah." He turned over and grabbed a pillow before flinging it at her.

"And you say _I'm_ a buttmunch."

* * *

**Whoop! Yeah, so I had a huge hurricane come and wreck everything and make a mess of everything _everywhere._ And right before Halloween too...**

**So please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**...Really? Right after Hurricane Sandy we get ANOTHER storm? And of course where I live is where we got hit the hardest -_- MOTHER NATURE JUST LEAVE US ALONE**

**Because my school was closed because of these storms, I missed two straight weeks of school in a row. Do you know what that means? NO MORE BREAKS**

**Yeah, life is just... just a renob**

* * *

Sam opened her locker, shoving books into the back as she looked over at Danny, who was accompanied by Tucker and Mona at his own locker. After thinking about it, she finally knew what Mona was doing. She was trying to get rid of anyone who stood in her way of Danny. And her best choice was not to get in Mona's way. No, she wasn't saying she would chose her life over Danny, Danny _was _her life. She was going to leave Mona alone until she found out how to stop her. There was no way she was going to let Mona win.

Sam shut her locker and was about to head on to class, but she saw Danny wave her over from the corner of her eye. She could choose to ignore him, which means should would ignore Mona too, or go over to him. She sighed as she crossed the hallway and joined Danny, Tucker and Mona.

"Hey, I was just thinking we should all go do something later." Danny said.

"Like what?" She asked.

"We could go bowling."

"You just want to go 'cause you always win." He smirked.

"That's besides the point." Sam rolled her eyes. "But do you want to go?"

"Uhh," She didn't want to spend a whole night with Mona, even if it was with Danny and Tucker too. "I'm gonna have to pass."

"What? Why?"

"Too much homework, something you're too lazy to do. Just go with Tucker and Mona."

"Uhh, I'm not going." Tucker spoke up. Sam looked at Danny, who shrugged in response.

"Still want to go?" Mona asked. Danny looked from Sam to Mona, and Sam shrugged, signaling that she didn't care, even if she did on the inside. Danny didn't want to spend a night alone with Mona, but canceling it just because Sam and Tucker weren't going to be there was rude.

"Sure, why not," He said.

"Cool." The bell rang and Danny and Mona headed on to class as Sam stayed at Danny's locker with Tucker. He turned to her.

"You do realize that you basically just let Mona go on a date with Danny, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, I don't care. I'm not going to get in Mona's way until I find out how to defeat her."

"What if she makes a move on Danny?"

"Danny wouldn't do anything back to her... And if he does, I'm ripping his spine out of his back and shoving it down his throat." Tucker shuddered as she walked passed him before following her to Lancer's class.

It was the last class of the day, and it couldn't feel any longer. All Lancer did was go on and on about whatever book they were reading, and Danny nearly fell asleep. The only thing keeping him awake was Tucker shooting paper balls at Danny, trying to get him directly in the ear. When the bell rang, everybody sprang to get out the door. Sam and Tucker exited the room but Danny waited for Mona since none of them would. As they were walking out the door, Lancer caught them before they left.

"Mona, can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked.

"We'll wait for you at the front of the school." Danny said before leaving. He made his way down the hall and finally exiting the school, seeing Sam and Tucker waiting outside for him.

"Where'd Mona go?" Tucker asked.

"Lancer's talking to her about something."

"Oh! That reminds me! I forgot my notebook in his class. I'll be right back." Tucker went back into the school, and was the only one in the hallways. No one ever stayed after school, unless they were in the library or had to go to practice. Who would _want _to stay more than they had to? As he got closer to Lancer's room, he didn't see Mona anywhere in the hallway, and when he peeked into Lancer's room, didn't see anyone in there.

He proceeded into the room anyway, and walked to the back of the class room and picked up his notebook from the bottom of a desk. He started to make his way out, but a sudden groan caught his attention. He looked behind the teacher's desk to see Mr. Lancer lying there, barely conscience. It looked like he was in a bad car accident, his face looked like it was bashed against the desk several times and he was covered in blood.

"Oh my God! Mr. Lancer!" Tucker rushed to his side, he didn't know why though. It's not like he could help him, he had no idea what to do. "Danny!" He called, hoping somehow he could hear him. But nonetheless, Danny rushed in, seeing Mr. Lancer lying there.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know! Just do something," There was nothing he could really do. All he did was call an ambulance, which caused a huge scene. No one was allowed within one hundred feet of the school until everything and everyone got cleared. Danny and Tucker found Mona outside afterwards, and as the police talked to them, Danny went over to Sam who was watching from the parking lot.

"Did you see what happened to Lancer?" He asked.

"I don't want to." She said.

"Who would hurt Lancer?" Sam didn't want to say it, though she knew it was Mona. She didn't want to tell Danny that's what she thought, he wouldn't believe her anyway. Tucker went over to Danny.

"The cops want to talk to you." He said. Danny went over to the school as Tucker crossed his arms and looked at Sam.

"They said Lancer's supposed to be okay. He's just really banged up. And that we'll be able to return to school tomorrow." Sam looked down, scuffling her feet. "You think Mona did this?"

"She had to. She was the last one with Mr. Lancer. ...Where'd you find her anyway?"

"She took the back way but was making her way to the front of the school. We told her what happened and she reacted surprised." Sam scoffed.

"_Reacted_. She did it. We both know that."

* * *

**Guys... Do you know my story To Be Loved has 8,326 views and Reach is the runner up with 5,920...**

**HOW DID THAT HAPPEN**

**But shit, seriously guys, thanks for reading my stories :D**

**Anyway, review guys, AND I LURV YOU**


	9. Chapter 9

**Why am I updating extremely early in the morning? ...Because I'm bored and don't want to go to school because it's a half day and I have no classes -_- Whatever...**

**In the words of I-Am-My-Own-Biggest-Mystery, The crap is hitting the fan lol Especially in this chapter.**

**Get ready to have your mind blown.**

**oh and...**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING **

* * *

The next day at school went by fast. Ninth period came surprisingly quick, and after that, Danny, Sam, Tucker, and even Mona walked home together. Of course, Mona walked in between Danny and Tucker, leaving no room for Sam, and she didn't care. She didn't want to anger Mona in any way, she already saw what she did to Carrie and Kerri, even if no one believed her. They were having a dull conversation she didn't want to be apart of anyway.

"Casper High really _is_ as boring as everybody says," Mona was saying.

"I told you," Danny said.

"Yeah, I mean, Danny even has a special pillow just for school." Tucker said. Danny reached over and lightly punched Tucker's shoulder. "What, it's true," He muttered as he rubbed his shoulder. Danny looked behind him at Sam who was unusually quiet, and pulled her in front of him.

"What's up with you?" He asked. "You seem really quiet."

"I'm just really tired." She lied. Honesty, she didn't want to get in the way of Danny and Mona. She was afraid of what she would do to her.

"Aww, is Sam too tired to walk?" He pulled her to him and picked her up bridal style. She yelped as she struggled in his grasp.

"Danny! I'd like my feet to touch the ground!" He put her back on the ground, but she was already scared, but not because of him. But because she was afraid of showing off her relationship with Danny in front of Mona. She knew that would anger her. "Look, I think I'm just gonna take the short cut instead," She said as she started to back up.

"You don't want to walk with us?" Danny asked, quite upset actually.

"I just need to get home early. I got a lot of homework to do. Bye." She turned around and continued to walk down the sidewalk. She sighed, Danny probably thought Mona was the reason she didn't want to walk with them, and she was, but Danny probably had a different view on why. She turned down an alley, a short cut her, Danny and Tucker usually went through, and they told her not to go alone, but she didn't care. As she made her way down, she felt a presence behind her and turned around. "Mona... I thought you went with Danny and Tucker." Sam said.

"l did. Danny left, and it was just me and Tucker, so I dropped him off, then dropped him in front if a car." Mona said, as if it was the most natural thing to say. Sam shook her head. Tucker? No. She's lying. She has to be. Tucker has to be alive. But when she was distracted, Mona took her by the throat and lifted her up. "Now look, do you want this done the easy way," She then suddenly dropped Sam to the ground, her head slamming against the brick wall in the alley. "Or the hard way?" Sam put a hand on the back of her head as she cringed at the feel of blood leaking out of it.

"What's the easy way?" She asked.

"Stay away. It's that easy. Or we can do it the hard way. Your choice." Was the last thing she said before leaving the alley. Sam had to sit down and soak in the pain for a moment. She was right. Mona did all those things. She was trying to get rid of everyone that got in her way of Danny. She gasped as she thought of Tucker, and despite the pain in her head and neck, she ran as fast as she could to Tucker's house. She looked in the street, expecting to see a bloody pulp, but didn't. As she got to Tucker's, she must have rang the doorbell twenty times before he finally answered.

"What!" He answered, but as soon as he opened the door, Sam flung her arms around him. Mona lied, and she was thankful more than anything that she did. "Whoa! Okay, what's going on?" He asked.

"I thought Mona got you." She said.

"What?" She pulled away, and he could already see the bruising on her neck and the blood on the back of her head. "What happened?"

"Mona. She attacked me in the alley way and threatened me. She wants to get rid of anyone who stands between her and Danny, which is why I thought she got you."

"Sam, we _have_ to tell Danny."

"No! He won't understand,"

"Like hell he will. This is just another enemy, and once he finds out she hurt you, he's going to go apeshit."

"That's what I'm afraid of," She muttered. No one probably knew it, but despite the shyness and friendly personality, Danny had a bad temper. A _really _bad temper. She went up to Tucker's room as he called Danny over. He walked into his room and handed Sam a towel.

"Here's a towel for... You know," He said.

"Thanks." She put it on the back of her head and sat down on his bed. She really didn't want Danny to come, especially when she was like this. He was going to feel so guilty, that was just how he was. But low and behold, he walked through Tucker's bedroom door, and Sam turned so he couldn't see her neck.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Tucker nodded over to Sam, and Danny walked over to her. Sam knew it was no use, and looked directly at him.

"What's up?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Why don't you tell me? What the hell happened?" He asked as he sat down next to her. He saw the bruises on her neck and turned her head to see the back of her head, but she immediately moved her head back.

"Ow! My neck's really sore."

"What. Happened." He asked again, this time more angrily, but not at her, to whatever did this. She sighed and looked at Tucker, who nodded, before looking at Danny.

"Mona did this." Danny looked from Sam to Tucker, wondering if this was for real or just a joke. It looked serious to him, but _Mona_ could actually do this? He didn't really believe it. He crossed his arms and Sam sighed, knowing it was a sign that he wasn't quite convinced.

"_Mona _did this?" He asked. Sam looked up at Tucker.

"Told you," She muttered.

"With everything we've faced, you're acting like it's not possible." Tucker said, looking at Danny.

"Well, _I'm_ just saying, Mona doesn't pass me as a threat." Danny started.

"Because she's a _secret _threat,"

"Then, what, you think I did this to myself?" Sam asked. Danny opened his mouth to protest, but shut it, knowing she couldn't have. But it couldn't have been Mona.

"Okay, why don't we just cool down until we find out what's going on." Danny tried.

"No, I don't need to, because I _already _know what's going on." Sam said.

"And how do you know?"

"Because Mona told me while she attacked me." She answered, crossing her arms. That seemed to get him to shut up. "She wants me to leave you alone because she's totally infatuated with you, that's been her plan along. And I think the Ghost Writer has something to do with it." She stood up from the bed and stood in front of him. "Can't you see a pattern? Carrie and Kerri are dead because they got in her way of you, she sent Lancer to the hospital who _almost_ died, and now she's finishing it off with me." Danny didn't say anything, as if he was rolling it over in his mind. For a second she thought she had him, but he finally shook his head.

"I don't believe you." She really wanted to hit him. How could he not believe the word of his girlfriend and best friend? If Danny didn't believe them, then he can go hang out with a murderer without them.

"Then leave, me and Tucker have things to do about this."

"But-"

"Just go, nobody wants you here anyway." Danny looked at Sam, then at Tucker, who just drew his attention to the floor, as if he agreed, but didn't want to say anything about it. He finally left, closing the door behind him. Tucker looked up at Sam.

"That was a little harsh Sam." He said.

"I had to get him to leave. If he hangs out with Mona alone long enough, he'll see it too."

"You do realize that you just let your angry boyfriend _alone _with a psychopath in love with him?"

"...I should have thought that through."

"A little." She shook her head.

"Whatever. We need to focus on my plan."

"And your plan is?"

"Go find the Ghost Writer." She said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Tucker wasn't sure, they never went into the Ghost Zone alone unless it was to help or find Danny. It seemed kind if dangerous without him.

"You mean, we're going without Danny?" He asked.

"Obviously, he doesn't believe us anyway."

"We're just going to take the Specter Speeder and fly into the Ghost Zone just like that?"

"Yeah, just like that."

"What if Danny finds out?"

"Then we better be quick." She threw the towel on his bed and turned to him. "Ready?" He sighed.

"As I'll ever be."

* * *

**Muurrrr**

**Yeah, so... yeah...**

**It's 6:40 in the morning, I don't have anything to say...**

**Review PLEASE and I LURV you guys :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**How's this for a fast update?**

**Hope you guys had a happy turkey genocide day. Lol, I'm a vegetarian, so I didn't have any turkey, but I did have a lot of mashed potatoes and got my hair dyed partly red :D Lol, it looks awesome**

**So yeah, new chapter, three more to go :( But I'm currently writing a new story, I won't tell you the name just yet, but it's named after a song... Have you noticed that almost all my stories are named after songs?**

**To Be Loved- named after Papa Roach's song**

**Reach-named after an Eyes Set To Kill song**

**The Secrets Between-named after an Eyes Set To Kill song**

**Risen- named after an Eyes Set To Kill song**

**To A Friend- named after an Alexisonfire song**

**That's pretty much it lol**

**...I think I have a problem DX**

**Okay, I'll give you a hint of what the new story will be called, it's named after a Lexia song (from Eyes Set To Kill)... I think I'm a little obsessed with Eyes Set To Kill, and I don't even like them that much LOL WTF**

**Anyway, my rambling is done**

* * *

Danny walked down the street, hands in his pockets. He kicked the pebbles in front of him as he walked, thinking about what had happened. This all cant be true, can it? It just sounded too ridiculous, but yet again, him, Sam and Tucker _have_ faced weirder things and enemies together. Maybe it was possible, he just had to see it their way instead. He was about to head back to Tucker's to agree to see this through with them, but Mona came out of what seemed like no where and approached him.

"Hey Danny." She waved. "What are you doing?" He shrugged.

"Just walking around."

"You seem down. What's wrong?" For a minute, he was thinking back to his original thoughts. How could Mona have attacked Sam? She was too nice, not to mention shy. She barely said a word when Sam was around.

"Well, me and Sam kind of had a fight," He admitted.

"That's too bad for her. If you were _my _boyfriend, I don't think I could find anything to fight with you about." Danny rubbed the back if his neck as the awkward vibe came back to him.

"You'd be surprised. _I _said the same thing."

"Yeah, but, Sam is kind of aggressive, don't you think? I mean, she holds a grudge." Okay, so pieces were starting to fit. The constant down talk about Sam kind of fit in with wanting to get rid of her, but she could just be jealous. And just because she was jealous didn't mean she would attack Sam.

"That's just her personality."

"It's not very friendly."

"Well... There's reasons for that." He put his hands back in his pockets. "So, where are you coming from?" He asked.

"I've just been walking around. I haven't really gone home yet."

"Yeah?" Then he thought for a second. If she really attacked Sam and she hasn't gone home to hide anything, he could still find something to prove what Sam and Tucker really thought she did. As they walked, Danny kept his eye on her until he grabbed her wrist unexpectedly, making her gasp. He looked at her hand closely, seeing it slightly stained with blood. Blood. From attacking Sam. He dropped her hand before he started to back away. Sam and Tucker were right, and he didn't listen.

All of a sudden, Mona pushed him into a nearby alley. She pushed him with such force that he fell to the ground, but rolled as he got up.

"Sam and Tucker were right. You _have _been doing this all along." He said.

"All I wanted was to get close to you. But those two girls and Lancer had to get in the way," She started.

"You didn't have to hurt them to get to me."

"They don't ever have to bother you and me again."

"There _is_ no 'you and me'. I already have a girlfriend; Sam. And no one is going to come between us, no matter how hard they, or you try." He didn't know what to do. On the inside, Danny wanted to do something about Mona, he knew he had to, but what? _If_ the Ghost Writer really was behind this, only _he _would know what to do. He mentally gasped. That meant Sam and Tucker were probably heading to the ghost zone soon to find out, and even though Mona was here, his greatest concern was protecting Sam and Tucker. And that's what he was going to do.

He went ghost and sped down the alley, right past Mona. He had to get to his house to get to the ghost portal. As he flew into the lab, he could see the Specter Speeder gone. He mentally cursed as he opened the portal and sped inside, heading right to the Ghost Writer's library. Sam and Tucker were bound to be in there somewhere. He phased through the doors and saw the Specter Speeder, which meant they had to be nearby. He finally found them in the center of the library with the Ghost Writer, and even if they weren't fighting, he didn't want him anywhere near them. He flew up to the Ghost Writer and grabbed his shirt, slamming him against his desk.

"Either tell me what you did, or your face is going to break this desk." Danny said.

"What are you talking about?" Ghost Writer asked, but it was so sarcastic, Danny knew that he did it. He slammed him against the desk.

"Tell me!" It took a while, but the Ghost Writer finally cracked a sinister smile.

"Like my new power, huh? Who knew I could bring things to life? The picture your little girlfriend drew was perfect, her soul has risen from just a flat, little piece of paper."

"Your new creation is killing off everyone in Amity Park! How do we get rid of her?" Danny waited a while for a response, and after several moments of nothing, slammed him again. "Spill!"

"The paper. Rip it up."

"You mean the drawing itself?" Sam asked.

"Do you still have it?" Danny asked.

"It's still in my garbage." Danny stood up, but sent one final kick to the Ghost Writer's stomach.

"If I catch you using this power again, I'll personally pay Skulker to turn you into ash... Or I might just do it myself." He started back to the Specter Speeder, dragging Sam and Tucker with him. He took the wheel, flying back to Fenton Works. Sam leaned on his seat from the back of the Specter Speeder.

"What do we do now?" She asked. He kept his glare on the world in front of him when he answered.

"Destroy Mona."

* * *

**Epic fight scene in the next chapter...yeah, so... wheeeeeee**

**I am loving my new hair LOL I can't get over it**

**So, it's late, I'm probably constipated from eating so much food, and I'm going to go to bed LOL**

**Review please, 'cause I mean, in the beginning I was getting a lot reviews, and there's nine of you guys following this story, a review from each of you would be awesome**

**LOL imagine I actually got like, nine reviews for ONE chapter. Man, I would be insanely happy lol If I did, I would probably take an idea for a story from one of you guys and write about it... That would be interesting...**

**So, review please :P**


	11. Chapter 11

**YUSH. After this, one more chapter to go :( But don't worry, I have a short story after this and a very lengthy story after that.**

* * *

After returning the Specter Speeder, Danny, Sam and Tucker went to Sam's house, heading straight to her room. They were all quiet, the awkward tension preventing them from talking until Tucker shook his head and broke the silence.

"I have to use the bathroom." He said as he went into Sam's bathroom and shut the door. Sam sighed.

"Let's just get rid of this thing." She said as she started to make her way to the trash can where the drawing was.

"Wait," Danny started, making her stop and face him. She crossed her arms as he rubbed the back of his neck, as if thinking of the way to say it. He finally dropped his hand and sighed. "I'm sorry." He said.

"About what?"

"Not believing you and Tucker. I guess I'm just used to _ghosts_ being enemies, not this."

"Well... I guess it kind of _was_ hard to believe..." He pulled her to him and embraced her in a hug, but as that was going on, Tucker finished washing his hands in the bathroom and used the towel hanging to wipe them. He turned to the door and put his hand on the knob, but when he tried to turn it, it wouldn't budge. He tried again, but it still wouldn't open. He started to pound on the door.

"Sam! Danny! I think the door's stuck," He said. Danny started to walk to the door.

"It shouldn't be." Sam went over to the trash can and started digging through it, trying to find her drawing. She must have checked every piece of paper in there, but couldn't find it. Danny went over to the bathroom door and tugged on it, but it wouldn't open. "Whatever, I'll just phase you through it." Sam turned to him, but it was too late.

"Danny, don't!" But when he reached through the door, he was blown back a couple of feet, landing right in front of Sam's bed. Mona stood in front of the still enclosed bathroom door, holding a crumpled piece of paper in her hand. She looked at Sam and held it up.

"Looking for this?" She asked. Danny stood up as he turned into his ghost form, getting her attention.

"Mona, give me the drawing." He said.

"No. This is my life that I'm holding in my hand. You think I'm going to give it away that easily?"

"Then we're going to have to do this the hard way."

"How about my way?" She sped over to Sam, and her speed was incredible. She was basically a blur as she crossed the room. She pinned Sam against her wall, one hand on her neck and the other on her shoulder to keep her there. "You can do what I came here for. You can stay with me and we could run away together, I don't know where yet, maybe somewhere uncharted in the Ghost Zone." Despite the situation she was in, Sam had to scoff. This girl was crazy. She sounded so desperate to have Danny for herself, she couldn't help but think what a typical girl fantasy she had even though she was just a fake soul. Mona heard her and slammed Sam's head against the wall, just like she did earlier. "What? Can't help to lose your boyfriend over someone better than you?"

"No! You don't have to hurt Sam to get to me," Danny said.

"Then how will you listen?" She said. Danny got out of his defensive position and held his hands up, signaling that he was open.

"I'm listening." Mona looked at Sam and slammed her against the wall one last time before going over to Danny. He wanted so desperately to go over to Sam and make sure she was okay, but he had to play along with Mona, it may be the only way to make sure they were _all_ going to be okay.

"So, you're going to listen?" She asked Danny. He looked over at Sam before looking back at Mona and nodding. Mona pointed at Sam, who watched them through her grimace from the pain. "Why do you want to be with her?"

"Because, you don't know her like I do."

"I don't have to to know that you would be better off with me." As Mona talked, Sam started to inch her way over to the bathroom to help get Tucker out. Danny noticed out of the corner of his eye and tried to keep Mona talking.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"Because she's a judgmental freak who hates anyone and everyone." Danny shook his head.

"Not true." Sam finally got to the bathroom door and tried to open it silently, but nothing happened. She turned the knob violently and pulled it off. She looked back at Mona, knowing she would hear her, but she had to get Tucker out. She leaned back and kicked the door open with both of her feet. Mona turned around, and suddenly, the computer chair flew at her and Tucker. They both ducked and stayed close to the floor.

"You gave her _powers_?" Tucker yelled.

"Thank the Ghost Writer for that." She said. Mona was about to speed over to them but Danny flew and pinned Mona against the wall. "We have to get that drawing." Sam said.

"_What_? It's sticking out of her pocket, there's no way I'm getting that close to her." Tucker said.

"Either that or die. You're choice." Despite the fact that it was an act of violence, Mona actually liked the sudden closeness of Danny near her. Danny knew he had to get that drawing, but it wasn't going to be easy at all.

"I think I like you closer." She said. Danny saw Sam in the bathroom door way in the corner of his eye, ready to pounce, and knew what to do. He flipped them, so he was the one pinned against the wall with Mona on top of him. "Apparently, you do too." She said. Sam bolted across the room and grabbed the drawing out of Mona's back pocket as she did. Mona immediately turned around, eyes flaring at her. "You little witch!" Sam crumpled the paper into a ball as Mona started towards her.

"Tucker!" She shouted, throwing it to him. He panicked but caught it, and panicked even more as Mona started coming towards him.

"Danny!" He said, tossing it to him.

"Just tear it up!" Sam yelled. Danny looked down at the paper. He didn't deserve to do this. This was Sam's enemy, and she deserved to take her down. Danny threw the ball of paper at her.

"You do it." He said. As Sam saw Mona coming towards her, she uncrumpled the paper and ripped it vertically. Mona stopped suddenly, a crack appearing up and down her body, light shining through her. Mona staggered forward towards Sam and Sam ripped the drawing horizontally this time, a long, giant crack appearing across Mona's abdomen, light shining through so bright, Sam almost had to shield her eyes. But it wasn't stopping Mona. She leaped forward onto Sam, who yelped as they got knocked down to the ground.

"Danny!" Sam threw the remaining pieces of paper into the air, and Danny quickly shot an ectoplasmic blast at it, the papers disintegrating into ash. Mona suddenly stopped struggling against Sam, her mouth hanging open. She turned to Danny, a longing look on her face.

"I just wanted you." She said, before disintegrating into ash as well. Sam laid there in shock for a minute before quickly backing away from the ashes. Tucker sighed and leaned against the wall in relief as Danny sighed and went over to Sam, offering her a hand.

"Are you okay?" He asked. He pulled her up as she nodded.

"Yeah... Never been better." She looked at the ashes before looking at Danny, who was staring at her in concern. She suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her face against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist, then looked at Tucker and cracked a smile. "Sam was scared," He said in a sing-song voice. Sam backed away and hit his arm.

"What! Are you kidding me? I was the only one who would actually snatch the drawing from her."

"Yeah, okay. 'Oh, Danny! Hold me!'," Tucker said in a high pitched voice. Sam squinted at him and was about to go over and show him a _real_ villain, but Danny stopped her.

"Hey," He said, crouching down over the ashes, "what should we do with this?" He asked. Sam crossed her arms as she and Tucker went over to them.

"Use it as an ice cream topping." Tucker said. Sam gave him a look.

"You concern me sometimes." She said. Danny looked around the room, then grabbed a pair of earrings that was in a small, see-through bag. He took the earrings out and placed them on her computer desk before collecting the ashes inside of the small bag. He held out the bag to Sam.

"Here. You keep this, make sure nothing happens to it." He said as Sam took it from him.

"I will." Sam looked around her now trashed room. "So... What do we do now?" She asked. Danny gave them a look.

"Bowling?" Sam and Tucker sent him a glare.

"Pass."

* * *

**Okay, I have a serious question to ask. For future reasons, I just want to know; am I _too _funny? Because this story is horror, and I know I have a couple of jokes in here, but did it ruin the mood of the horror? I feel like it kind of did...**

**Leave your opinion in a review, I really want to know**

**And speaking of reviews, I got six, which is actually a big deal for me :D Thank you guys. But you should leave a review anyway, it's your last chance to before this story ends D:**

**Last chapter is next, GET READY FOR IT**

**BYE**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am telling you, after this, I WILL update my older stories -.-' I guess I just got caught up with this story**

**LAST CHAPTER D:**

**I'm pretty sure after this chapter, you guys are going to hate me DX**

* * *

A week had passed since the episode that had happened, and everything seemed to calm down. People still mourned the death of their loved ones, Mr. Lancer had returned to Casper to keep teaching, but no one knew about Mona. And it was better that way. As long as Danny, Sam and Tucker had everything under control, there was nothing to worry about.

Sam sat at her bed, but didn't know what to do. She has been afraid to draw again, it might take some time to get over this whole thing with Mona. She nearly jumped when she heard a knock at the door, but calmed when Danny stuck his head in.

"Hey," He said as he came in.

"Hi." He sat down on the bed next to her.

"Still rattled?"

"You could say that." He looked away and rubbed the back of his neck before staring down at the bed.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Here we go again," She said jokingly.

"When you were avoiding me... That was just because of Mona right?" He asked. Sam had nearly forgotten how she had tried to stay away from Danny to avoid Mona, but she didn't think Danny would think anything of it.

"Of course it was. I knew Mona was obsessed with you, I didn't want to get in her way until I found out how to defeat her."

"So... There's nothing wrong with me?" She smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing I could name." She leaned in and closed the space between them with a kiss. She suddenly pulled away after a while though. "But don't get all girly on me with this insecure crap." He laughed.

"I don't have to as long as Mona's out of the way." He got up and pulled her up with him. "Come on, we're meeting Tucker at the Nasty Burger."

"Hold on, let me just get my keys." Danny left and waited outside for her as she went over to her dresser. She grabbed her keys quickly, but noticed an empty space on top of the dresser. She looked around, but didn't find what she was looking for. She looked down at the floor to see the bag that held Mona's ashes, except for one big difference.

The ashes were gone.

* * *

**MWHAHAHAHAHA Yess, cliff hanger in the last chapter**

**So what do you think? Should I make a sequel, or just leave it as it is? If I did make a sequel, it would probably take place a few years after this, probably eight years after this, so the gang would be twenty four.**

**Or, if I get a better idea, it won't be that far into the future, it could take place eight years from this, two years from this, or even just a month from this. I don't know, I have to think about it, but it WILL be more graphic...**

**By the way guys, if anyone has a story line idea that you want to suggest for me to write about, I'll do that. I'm running out of ideas -.-'**

**So, review for the last time, and tell me what you think about a sequel**

**I LURV YOU GUYS :D**


End file.
